Conventionally, electrolyzed water generation apparatuses are widely used in the fields of washing and the like (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
It is known that when this electrolyzed water is used, washing power equal to or higher than that obtained when surfactants are used can be obtained even without using the surfactants.
On the other hand, water (hereinafter, referred to as bubble water) that contains fine bubbles including nanometer-order bubbles (nanobubbles) is widely known.
The bubble water enters fine asperities to exert the effect of isolating dirt, and is used in the fields of washing, cleaning, and the like (for example, see Patent Literature 2).